


Loving You

by Ivy_Sylph



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Reborn - Freeform, redo, trọng sinh
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_Sylph/pseuds/Ivy_Sylph
Summary: Nếu có thể làm lại một lần nữa, anh nhất định sẽ không bỏ em lại một mình, Harry
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter
Kudos: 7





	Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> Tittle: Loving You  
> Tác giả: Ivy  
> Rating: PG  
> Categories: Trọng sinh, Male x Male, AU, oneshort  
> Characters: Cedric, Harry  
> Couple: Cedric x Harry  
> Disclaimer: Tất cả nhân vật thuộc về Harry Potter của J. K. Rowling

Có người từng hỏi, chết có đáng sợ hay không? Lúc ấy, anh đã từng nghĩ rằng, chết chóc suy cho cùng chỉ là một điều nhỏ nhoi mà thôi, con người có ai lại chẳng một ngày nằm xuống vĩnh viễn? Phải, không ai trong số họ có thể trốn tránh tử vong cả, tồn tại vĩnh cửu có gì là hay ho khi mà những người xung quanh sớm hay muộn đều sẽ ngã xuống và rời bỏ ngươi? Anh đã từng nghĩ như vậy, đã từng ngỡ rằng mình có thể dang rộng tay và chào đón tử vong cho đến khi... anh gặp cậu.

Lục bích tựa đá quý tinh xảo, tò mò trước bao thứ trước mặt, phải chăng anh đã yêu từ cái nhìn đầu tiên? Không phải chưa từng thoáng qua, càng không phải chưa từng gặp gỡ, nhưng có lẽ, khoảnh khắc chiếc cốc lửa gọi tên cậu, đó mới là lần đầu tiên anh thật sự nhìn kỹ đứa trẻ mang danh Kẻ Cứu Rỗi... Anh chưa bao giờ tin vào thứ danh hiệu ấy, càng không như họ, đổ lên vai cậu tất cả trách nhiệm. Cậu - Harry Potter - suy cho cùng cũng chỉ là một đứa trẻ mà thôi, một đứa trẻ không cha không mẹ, lớn lên tại thế giới của Muggle. Này người ơi, có thể nói cho anh nghe làm sao những kẻ ấy có thể tàn nhẫn đổ hết mọi trách nhiệm lên đôi vai cậu, vì lợi ích tối cao sao?

Anh không hiểu, càng không hiểu, điều duy nhất anh hi vọng chỉ là có thể bảo vệ được cậu. Trò chuyện cùng cậu, tìm hiểu cậu, có lẽ đây chính là những giây phút ngọt ngào nhất của anh, và nếu được, anh thật lòng muốn đem đến hạnh phúc cho cậu. Đáng tiếc, có thể làm được sao? Thần Chú Đoạt Mệnh đến từ màn đêm sâu thẳm, chẳng thể né tránh, chẳng thể phản kháng, và rồi, khoảnh khác hắc ám cướp lấy tâm trí anh, anh nghĩ mình đã nghe thấy tiếng khóc của cậu.

Harry, Harry, đừng khóc, anh xin lỗi. Là anh chần chừ, là anh đã không đủ can đảm để ôm lấy em, hiện tại càng không có khả năng bảo vệ lấy em.

Nếu.... Nếu lúc ấy anh có thể gần gũi cậu hơn, nếu lúc ấy anh có thể vươn tay ra cùng cậu sớm hơn, nếu anh mạnh mẽ hơn, có phải hay không mọi thứ sẽ không trở nên như thế này? Chết sao.... Không! Anh không muốn chết, anh không muốn rời bỏ cậu, anh không muốn!

[Đó là nguyện vọng của ngươi sao?]

Tiếng thì thầm vang lên, và trước khi anh có thể hồi đáp, mọi thứ cứ thể mà kết thúc. Anh nhìn thấy Harry, nhìn thấy những kẻ điên và Voldemort, anh nhìn thấy tất cả nhưng anh chẳng thể chạm vào cậu, chẳng thể bảo vệ cậu. . . Chết, phải, anh đã chết rồi, một linh hồn, và người biết không, anh là một linh hồn không ai có thể nhìn thấy. Khác với những con ma tại Hogwarts, sự tồn tại của anh tựa như một trò đùa, vươn tay chạm đến lại chỉ có thể lướt qua người cậu. Phải chăng đây chính là sự trừng phạt Merlin dành riêng cho anh?

Nhìn thấy cậu một lần nữa bị tất cả quay lưng, nhìn thấy cậu tự trách vì cái chết của anh, nhìn thấy cậu trở về ngôi nhà ấy, và nếu có thể, anh thật sự ước rằng mình được ôm lấy cậu, bảo vệ cậu. Harry của anh không xứng đáng phải chịu những thứ này! Ngài Hiệu Trưởng đáng kính à, đây là sự bảo hộ mà ngài đã nói sao? Anh không thấy được những điều ngài đã nói, làm sao có thể bảo vệ cậu khi chính những Muggle ấy mới là những kẻ không ngừng tổn thương cậu? Căm phẫn cùng đau lòng nhưng anh có thể làm gì đây, nở nụ cười mỉa mai mà trong lòng đau đớn tột độ, vì sao lại để anh thấy những điều này, vì sao lại đối xử với anh cùng cậu như này?

Harry... Harry....

Nhìn cậu chiến thắng Voldemort, nhìn cậu trưởng thành, nhìn cậu kết hôn, nhưng, cho đến cuối cùng, cậu vẫn luôn là người phải gồng gánh tất cả. Liệu đây có thật sự là kết cục tốt nhất, khi mà Harry vẫn mãi là người bảo vệ người khác?

Em cứu lấy họ, nhưng ai cứu lấy em?

Không cam lòng, Cedric không cam lòng! Bàn tay tựa như vuốt ve trên gò má cậu nhưng bản thân anh biết rõ, anh chẳng thể chạm vào cậu.... Nếu có thể quay lại, anh nhất định sẽ tìm cậu sớm hơn, sẽ bảo vệ cậu, sẽ không bao giờ quay lưng lại cùng cậu. Niềm tin anh trao cậu chưa bao giờ lung lay, tựa tình cảm anh dành cho cậu, cứ thế lại sâu đậm hơn dẫu cậu chẳng thể nhìn thấy anh. Nếu có thể quay lại, dẫu đối địch cùng tất cả, anh cũng không hối hận!

Nếu có thể. . .

Nếu có thể . . . anh hi vọng mình có thể thay cậu gánh lấy tất cả.

Nếu có thể . . . anh hi vọng mình có thể nói rằng,

Harry, anh yêu em.

Ôm lấy cậu, dẫu cho chẳng thể chạm vào, anh vẫn muốn nói lên cảm xúc anh dành cho cậu, một đời một kiếp, dù có là tử vong cũng chẳng thể xóa nhòa đi thứ tình cảm này. Anh yêu cậu, yêu cậu bằng cả con tim, cho nên, cho nên. . . Merlin à, chỉ một lần thôi, xin hãy để anh tìm được bảo vệ cậu.

Lần nữa mở mắt, này người ơi, xin hãy nói rằng đây không phải là một trò đùa đi? Vẫn căn phòng ấy, quen thuộc mà xa lạ, đã bao lâu rồi kể từ lần cuối anh nhìn thấy nó? Chạm vào rồi lại bàng hoàng nhận ra, anh có thể chạm vào, anh có thể cảm nhận được nó! Nâng tay, Cedric ngơ ngẩn ngồi trên chiếc giường mềm mại của mình, bàn tay này, thân hình này. . . Anh cư nhiên trở trước khi tiến vào Hogwarts?

Một giây, hai giây rồi ba giây, anh đột ngột bật cười, ấy vậy mà, nước mắt chẳng thể ngừng rơi. Anh sống lại rồi, Cedric Diggory đã trở về, và lần này...

Lần này anh sẽ không để em cô đơn nữa đâu, Harry à. . .

.

.

.

'Lấy sinh mạng thề, anh vĩnh viễn sẽ bảo hộ em

Lấy linh hồn thề, vĩnh viễn không rời xa.'

End.


End file.
